The present invention refers to a top piece for a corresponding pin-shaped dental implant, a positioning with a pin-shaped dental implant and such a top piece, as well as a procedure for the anatomic adaptation of such a top piece.
Specific top parts are used for mounting of a mesostructure, usually made out of ceramic material, onto a dental implant disposed in the jawbone of a patient. The arrangement of the top piece and mesostructure is indicated in the abutment.
For each top piece, there is a corresponding pin-shaped dental implant, whereby a certain top piece is only suitable for the corresponding pin-shaped dental implant, due to the dimensions of the connecting pin and the corresponding blind bore of the pin-shaped dental implant. This is usually indicated by marking or coding (e.g., an inscription or color coding) applied to the corresponding top piece or by an obvious arrangement of the packaging of the top piece. There are indeed also some pin-shaped dental implants, with different outer diameters, which can have a blind bore with the same dimensions, so that a top piece can be used for all pin-shaped dental implants with this type of blind bore. In this case, however, the pin-shaped dental implants with the same blind bore create an equivalence class and the top piece can only be used in view of this equivalence class.
In case the top piece is connected with a pin-shaped dental implant, the platform is defined as that part of the top piece, which connects to the connecting pin of the top piece and protrudes (vertically) over the implant shoulder.
Well-known top pieces have a platform, which is flat, that means not curved. It is also known as a top piece with platform.
See, for example, US 2003/0031981 A1, in which the edge is arched towards the connecting pin.
In the state of the art, the outer diameter of the platform is usually sufficiently larger than the diameter of the connecting pin on an end towards the second surface of the platform (pin diameter), so that it corresponds to the thickness of the blind bore of the dental implant in the area of the implant shoulder, so that the platform is flush mounted with the top piece connected to the dental implant (the diameter of the pin-shaped dental implant must be measured, of course, at the implant shoulder of the pin-shaped dental implant).
Genre specific top pieces result, for example, from WO 2011/089057 A1 and EP 1 069 868 B1 (both: Camlog Technologies AG).
Genre specific top pieces differentiate themselves from so-called gingiva formers through the inclusion of a retention pin for the mounting of the mesostructure. Gingiva formers are not used, however, for the mounting of a mesostructure, but only for the temporary forming of the gingiva.
After the implantation of a dental implant in the jawbone of the patient and the fixation of the abutment on the dental implant, the growth of cells on the dental implant and the abutment, is of higher importance. Studies showed that there is sufficient cell development in the area of the dental implant. In the area of the abutment, the accumulation of cells is usually not that satisfactory.
After the implantation of a dental implant, there is also the possibility of bacterial infestation, especially in the area of the adhesive joint—which is the area, where the mesostructure adjoins the platform—and which could spread into areas of the dental implant.
Genre specific platforms are structured without taking into account the dimensions of the patient's teeth, which adjoin the mesostructure to be mounted on the platform, which exacerbate the above-noted disadvantages.